


Stuck With You

by martinamarier



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: First Fight, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martinamarier/pseuds/martinamarier
Summary: In light of college application season, Simon and Bram begin to feel the stress of what might be an impending long distance relationship.-OR-Simon and Bram's first fight.





	Stuck With You

Living in Georgia hasn’t been the progressive, “I support you” environment that everyone who comes out hopes for, but Bram was finally feeling confident about showing a little PDA with his boyfriend. Asking Simon to dinner would be the first time he might try to do something as small as holding his hand in public. This was an especially big deal to both of them since they seemed to spend every minute in school watching Abby and Nick drape themselves all over each other and wishing they could be that comfortable. But the night was going downhill quicker than expected.  
  
“Babe, do you want something to drink,” Bram called from the kitchen. They’d been in Simon’s living room for hours filling out college applications. The whole process was quite tedious and Simon was starting to become exhausted. “Simon?”  
  
Bram set the pitcher of water back in the refrigerator and closed the door. When he turned the corner into the living room, he paused for a second. “I’m so tired of this,” mumbled Simon.  
  
“Of what? Filling out all these applications? Me too.” He walked over and sat down beside his boyfriend who was looking down at the packet in his lap. “But hey, we’re almost done. When we finish, maybe we could go grab something for di-”  
  
“No,” Simon interrupted.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“No. I’m not just tired of filling out these applications. I’m tired of all of this.”  
  
“Babe, I don’t know what you mean.”  
  
Simon scoffed and shook his head. “Of course you don’t.  
  
His cold demeanor took Bram by surprise as he turned to face him. “Si… baby, can you help me understand? What’s bothering you?” He reached out to lay a hand on his knee, but Simon shoved it away. In their three months of dating, he had never seen Simon so angry. A two minute argument about Oreos or something that they’d forget about the next day? Sure. An argument where Simon doesn’t make eye contact and Bram is unsure of the cause? Never.  
  
“Everything,” the blonde had finally replied.  
  
“Right, okay, well I’m going to need you to be a little more specific than that.”  
  
Simon sighed and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his temple.  
  
“Words, babe.”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it!” He looked over at Bram, his jaw slightly clenched. “I don’t have to talk to you about every single thing that’s bothering me.”  
  
“I know… obviously.”  
  
“What do you mean ‘obviously’?”  
  
Bram chuckled lightly and replied, “You don’t know what I mean? Simon, you shut down whenever you get upset. You leave my text messages on read. You never want to talk about the things that we should be able to work through by now!”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
“What?”  
  
Simon sat up straight and turned to his boyfriend. “I said whatever!”  
  
The volume of his voice caught Bram off guard, but they were both yelling by now. “How the hell do you expect any of this to get better if you shut me out when you’re upset? That doesn’t make any sense Simon!”  
  
“I don’t need your help!”  
  
“Then what do you need?”  
  
He looked down and shook his head, but Bram kept going.  
  
“I asked you a question!”  
  
Simon didn’t reply; he suddenly became too distracted by his fingers, picking at them . He didn’t look up or react.  
  
Bram scoffed. “Of course,” he said, “now you shut me out. Nice going, babe. You know I was hoping to-”  
  
He was interrupted by the smallest voice. “I’m scared,” Simon said softly, almost as a whisper.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“I said I’m scared. Today was fun at first, but these freaking applications keep making me think about the future and our future and how we’ll probably be really far away from each other. I don’t want to be far away from you. I want you to be with me and I want to have every class with you. I don’t want you to be on one side of the country while I’m on the opposite side embarrassing myself in some class I probably don’t even care about.” He took a small breath and continued, “I love you. So much. And I know you’re really excited for college. You have every right to be! But I’m so fucking scared that our future won’t go how I planned.”  
  
Bram softened immediately and laid a hand on his cheek. Simon didn’t brush him off and looked up at him with sad eyes. “Baby… you’re always going to have me. We talked non-stop for months without seeing each other! College is going to be a breeze.”  
  
“That was before I knew who you were, though… before I kissed you and hugged you and laid in your arms.”  
  
“It won’t be as hard as you think, I promise.”  
  
Simon’s voice cracked. “You don’t know that.” He lifted his glasses up and rubbed his eyes which had begun to water. “I’m sorry. It’s stupid.”  
  
Bram shook his head and moved his hand down to his boyfriend’s chin after wiping away a stray tear that had fallen. He had never seen Simon so vulnerable and felt guilty for the way he had raised his voice and snapped at him just seconds earlier. “Simon look at me.”  
  
The fact that Bram was the only person who called him by his full first name still caused Simon’s stomach to twist into a knot. He sniffed and looked up at him through his glasses.  
  
“It’s not stupid. What you’re worried about is totally understandable, babe… I just don’t want you to assume the worst before we can take the time to really figure things out. We aren’t even halfway through our senior year.” He reached his other hand up to brush a cluster of curls from Simon’s forehead and pressed his lips to his temple. “I love you.”  
  
Simon’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “I love you more.” He flashed a smile at his boyfriend who cocked an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeaaah!”  
  
“Hm,” Bram hummed while looking over every feature of his face.  
  
“Babe, I get all intimidated when you stare at me like that.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m just trying to figure out where I should kiss you.”  
  
Simon immediately puckered his lips, making Bram laugh.  
  
“Eh, I was thinking more like this.” He kissed Simon’s cheek, making him pout. “No?”  
  
“No,” he said as he puckered his lips again.  
  
Bram moved to make it seem as if he was going to kiss his other cheek but stopped. “Nah, I’m kidding.” He leaned in and kissed him, bringing a hand up to his cheek.  
  
Simon smiled a little into the kiss and shifted closer.  
  
Before deepening the kiss, Bram pulled away. “You know we’re going to work all of this out, right? No matter where we end up going for college, I’m not letting you get rid of me.”  
  
“So I’m stuck with you?”  
  
“You’re stuck with me, Simon.”  
  
He smiled and rubbed his thumb over Bram’s soft cheek. “That’s exactly what I wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've written in a while, so it might be kind of rough, but I tried to do my boys justice.


End file.
